HetaDrabble
by animeparody
Summary: Chapter 1:five (I think) times a piece of music ended with unconscious people or broken property. Inspired by my history teachers music choices. (Might add more chapters later…) NOW A SERIES OF HETALIA DRABBLES
1. Chapter 1

It was England who noticed that America had an earphone in his left ear. It was also England who pulled it out, accidentally yanking the plug too. England, poised for a lecture, froze as the song's chorus blasted into the room.

_Ra Ra Rasputin _

_Lover of the Russian queen, _

_There was a cat that really was gone _

_Ra Ra Rasputin _

_Russia's greatest love machine-_

America stopped fumbling with the buttons of his phone and threw it out the window before the song could get too far.

The whole room was staring at Russia, and said man was wearing a very scary expression.

"Russia… are you… okay… aru?" China took the initiative to poke the Russian, him being the nearest person to him with no fear of death. Russia's quiet, solemn voice somehow managed to reach the ears of the other countries.

"Do you know… how hard it was… to assassinate Rasputin? We fed him cyanide and he was still fine… we shot him and he got back up… we had to bludgeon him… but to make sure we stuffed his remains in a weighted sack and threw him in the nearest river… precautionary measures, da?"

Half the room screamed and ran out as the temperature plummeted, frost crawling at an unnatural speed throughout the room and an eerie 'Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" sound filled the air.

"This your fault you bloody wanker! You deal with it, git!"

"I couldn't help it! It's addictive!"

* * *

It was entirely Denmark's fault. Okay, part of the blame fell to America, who was once again listening to music, and England, who had apparently forgotten the Rasputin incident and yanked out the earpiece again.

This time, the song was Caramelldansen.

Most nations laughed it off, lightly scolding the blushing American while the rest were giving him an earful. It would have been fine if Denmark hadn't pointed out the fact that the song was Swedish, and asked Sweden what it meant. With every eye on him, increasing the uncomfortable atmosphere past his limit, Sweden pulled his last card.

He put effort into glaring.

Due to the fact that a quarter of the nations fainted, the world meeting was canceled for that day.

* * *

This was the first time in a long time China had some alone time with Japan. So Korea suddenly popping out in between them in the lift not only made them scream, but out a bit of a damper on the atmosphere.

Then he started giggling as the first few notes of a song filled the lift.

This was more horrifying than his usually groping, and both had elder nations were now staring at the Korean. Their horror intensified as they recognized the song playing.

_Oppan Gangnam style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Najeneun ddasarowun in-ganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjaneui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok ittneun yeoja Bami omyeon shimjangi ddeugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon ittneun yeoja-_

Japan and China screamed and attempted to destroy the lift doors as Korea's hands snaked around their waist and he started singing along.

_Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ddasarowun geureon sanai Keopi shik-gido jeone One Shot ddaerineun sanai Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai…_

* * *

Sweden could have warned Denmark. He could have. But he didn't want to.

This, was payback for the Caramelldansen incident.

He, quite subtly (not), left a certain news article on the fridge, with the words 'Norwegian duo' underlined in red. Denmark, upon seeing the title, could not help but read further.

Sweden inwardly smiled at the fact his poker face was prefect, as Norway walked through the door, yawning.

"Hey Nor, I didn't know the singers of that song were Norwegian!"

"What song?"

"This one!"

Sweden, feeling the great urge to diabolically laugh, again thanked his poker face as Denmark pulled out his phone and played the song.

_Dog goes woof _

_Cat goes meow _

_Bird goes tweet and mouse goes squeek _

_Cow goes moo _

_Frog goes croak and the elephant goes toot _

_Ducks say quack and fish go blub and the seal goes ow ow ow ow ow _

_But theres one sound _

_That no one knows _

_What does the fox say?_

_ Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! _

_What the fox say? _

_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! _

_What the fox say? _

_Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! _

_What the fox say? _

_Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! _

_What the fox say? _

_Big blue eyes _

_Pointy nose _

_Chasing mice and digging holes _

_Tiny paws _

_Up the hill _

_Suddenly youre standing still _

_Your fur is red _

_So beautiful _

_Like an angel in disguise _

_But if you meet a friendly horse _

_Will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? mo-o-o-o-orse? _

_How will you speak to that ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? ho-o-o-o-orse? _

_What does the fox say? _

_Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! _

_What the fox say? _

_Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! _

_What the fox say? _

_A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! A-hee-ahee ha-hee! _

_What the fox say? _

_A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! Woo-oo-oo-ooo! _

_What does the fox say? _

_The secret of the fox _

_Ancient mystery _

_Somewhere deep in the woods I know youre hiding _

_What is your sound? _

_Will we ever know? _

_Will always be a mystery _

_What do you say? _

_Youre my guardian angel _

_Hiding in the woods _

_What is your sound? … _

-**SLAM!-**

In all honesty, Sweden was surprised that the song nearly managed to finish in the time it took for Norway to react.

Hmm. Must have still been sleepy.

At least there was enough time for him to move Finland behind the furniture for safety and Iceland had long since dove out the room with his penguin.

The neighbors sighed and shook their heads as the part of the Nordic's residence exploded and a shrill scream penetrated the morning air.

"Those kids sure are lively…"

* * *

Italy would have preferred to not use the elevator in block B. But, he forgot he was in block B until the dreaded song started playing.

Everyone knew that this elevator was notorious for playing weird music, from remixes of national anthems and songs each country would rather not be remembered for. Just last week, Japan told Italy that he'd gotten stuck in the elevator with Korea and China when it started playing Gangam style.

Italy shuddered at the thought.

He was in the elevator with Germany and Prussia when one of the worst possible songs to have played there, played.

Lady Gaga's '_Scheiße'. _

Germany and Prussia were particular with their language. If you were trying to learn it when you got it wrong, they'ed correct you. If you outright said it wrong without any care, you were told either to learn it or to not use it.

But Germany and Prussia had little tolerance for this song.

Italy covered his ears and backed away from the brothers when their conversation abruptly ceased, _Scheiße's_ lyrics filling in the sudden silence. Both pulled out a gun and shot the two speakers, before resuming their conversation.

Italy sighed in relieved and was ready to intervene in their conversation with a cry of Ve~ and 'let's eat pasta later' when to his his horror the sputtering speaker resumed blaring music.

The elevator dinged and Switzerland looked up from his files, ceasing the argument with Hungary when he saw the German brothers and heard the song.

"_Die Schwiez_, a good gun please."

"Hungary, I want my awesome spear back."

Italy bolted out of there before they destroyed the lift.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator: If it weren't for America, they might never have discovered the truth behind Italy's s. _[serious monotone, foreboding background music]_

America: Let's go out together!_ [happy, loud and cheerful tone, a random, outrageous sentence with the word hero in it can inserted after this statement, followed by a burst of rage from England.]_

_[A chorus of agreement]_

Narrator: The G8, being the hazardous combination that they were, in the process of somehow managed to wreck, half a neighbouring town and somewhere in the following messy domino effect Canada was left drinking tea in Chinatown:

_[Fast and barely incomprehensible dialogue]_

After discovering China at a Chinatown he'd somehow managed to squish into the small town, they'd gotten slightly drunk (bar England, France and an uninvited Prussia who were instead flat out drunk), and the police and shown themselves after France went streaking, causing all of them (save France who was caught) to hightail it into the woods where they found themselves at an abandoned house complete with a creepy well, then they lost Russia to his enamoured sister who had clambered out of a well like a demon out of hell, which caused America to run screaming _[for further effect insert a scream here]_ deeper into the woods, and at this point of time England's magic went haywire [_insert drunken, evil laughter and assorted sound effect_s] and summoned several things they'd rather not see and everyone ran in different directions but Italy had careened into Germany in panic, and together they pulled down Japan and Spain (who was gripping a flailing Romano) down a slope and ended up in a pitch black area.

_[Pitch-black area, sound of leaves crinkling and twigs snapping and the group trudges through the area.]_

Spain: Eh it's so dark… are we in a cave or something-

Romano: TOMATO BASTARD PUT ME DOWN!

_[Spain cries out as a hitting sound can be heard, and Romano goes 'Chigi!' As he is dropped]_

Italy: Ve~ Ve~ Ve~_ [He is turning around as he says this]_

Japan: Italy-kun? What are you doing? [_Japan sounds puzzled and tired after running]_

Italy: Ve~ it's not a cave, I think it's we're in a pit or something… but a really big one because the slop is gradual… [_Italy sounds sure and seems to be thinking about something else, most likely the pasta he has waiting at home.]_

Germany: [_Murmuring_] If the slope is gradual then it shouldn't be this dark…

Italy: [_Surprised_] Ve~ Germany is here too? You're clothes are different…

Germany: [_Confused, patting himself down]_ Ah you're right when I did I- wait you can see?!

Italy: Ve~ of course not! _[that voice you use when you're stating the obvious.]_

Germany: Eh? Then how'd you know I was wearing different clothes?_ [Sounding puzzled]_

Italy: I can tell Ve~ [_Sounding very sure of himself.]_

Germany: How?

Italy: I'm using Echo location Ve!

_[crickets start chirping, and continue doing so until the group suddenly cries out.]_

Everyone sans the Italy twins: **EH?**

Japan: That a bit far fetched Italy-kun…

Romano: [_defending his brother_] It's true Chigi!

Spain: Roma… that type of ability is… _[Disbelieving voice, but trying really hard not to make it obvious so Romano won't get mad at him or he won't accidentaly hurt Italy's feelings.] _

Germany: Then prove it Italy. _[Germany is being sensible.] _

Italy: Okay! Ve~ Ve~ Ve~ Ve~

_[After a moments wait, Italy reports his findings.]_

Italy: Ve~ eh, If Japan stretches his hand out to the left he'll brush against a big rock,

Japan: [_Shocked_] H-he's right!

Italy: if Spain reaches his hand to the right he'll touch a grizzly bear, and if Fratello does the same he'll touch a tree,

Spain: Ita-chan's right it's really furry!

Romano: I already know about my brother's ability but I'll knock on the tree to let you guys know he's accurate.

_[Knock-knock] _

Italy: Thanks Fratello! And if Germany takes two steps forward and reaches his hand forward he'll find me Ve!

Germany: Ah, you're right! [_surprised]_

Italy: See? I told you so! And I think the reason it's really dark is because the tree's are really tall and big-

_[Grrrr…] _

Spain: [_worried_] I-Ita-chan the thing you said I'm holding… did you say it was a bear?

Bear: Grrrrrrrr…

Italy: [_obliviously_] Yeah I did Ve! It looks like it's getting ready to maul you now…"

_[Please insert loud screams of terror into this section]_

Germany: Spain run for it!

Romano: Not just Spain the rest of us too!


	3. Chapter 3

Spain generally spent most nights tucking Romano in his bed, the rest were either because on of the two wasn't there or they were sleeping together.

He was tired enough to not give much thought the unusual lack of swearing, chalking it off to the fact both were tired after the tiring 'continent vs continent summer bravery test' game.

As expected, the North America + Carribean foursome was the first to lose (_dios mío_ he did not expect Mexico to have that weird reaction) and the Asia team won (they did produce the more scary horror stories…).

The Kirklands, all six inclusive of Sealand had flat out denied the invitation, with Scotland flatly telling them 'It ain't gonna be out business if ye wee little shits 're gunna attract auld shit.' Spain had yet to fully understand what the redhead was saying (he was albeit distracted by the sight of England trying to strangle the Irish twins behind the eldest brother's back).

Since the Europe group was the largest group they divided it into 'Germanics, Nordics and Soviets' and 'everyone else in Europe'. No one in his group expected to win with Russia and Germany on the other side. They were third last after the Oceania + micronations group.

A bravery test wouldn't have tired out Spain this much, but part of it turned into a miniature war.

Though he was still more tired than usual…

Must be turmoil in his land.

"Good night Roma…"

And bent down to kiss the italian and as he got started to leave Romano unexpectedly asked him to do something.

"Spain, check the closet for monsters…"

"Huh? Okay…"

Spain trudged to he closet, his tired mind trying to fully comprehend the question.

He opened the closet and everything clicked.

Staring back at him from inside the closet was a wide eyed Romano.

"S-Spain there's something scary sitting on my bed-"


	4. Chapter 4

Italy tipped his head to the right.

"Ve…I think there's something wrong with it fratello."

Romano leaned to the right.

"That's kinda obvious you know Chigi!"

The twins tipped their heads to the right.

"Ve~ why do you think it's leaning? I haven't seen it in a while but I'm sure it was straight at the start…"

"I heard someone say there was something wrong with the soil so part of it sunk down…"

The twins continued to stare at the leaning tower, puzzled.

"Ve! But this makes it special right? No one else has a leaning tower like our Pisa!"

"It'll be a good monument as long as it doesn't fall over…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Grey-light festival._

_A festival held every few years, an event known only to the Nation representatives._

_The Grey-Light festival, where the dead resume their halted lives and once again set foot on the land of the living._

_This time, the festival happens during a long period of peace._

_They have not been touched by the pain of war for a long time now._

_So when they see the signs it's a shock, and all the pain comes flooding back._

* * *

"Hey."

France freezes up, his breath stopping because he's never managed to fully forget her and the voice is clearer than any flashes of memory and imagination he's ever had and _oh god it's her oh no-_

"It's that time of the year again."

"Is it now? It has been quite some time…"

He unfreezes, but his breath has yet to return because now he knows that she's really here and _oh Jeanne I am so sorry-_

"Jeez, are you going to spend our whole reunion bawling you're eyes out like last time you old sap? "

"Ah, Jeanne…"

He looks up and Jeanne D'Arc is as beautiful as ever, head held high and her eyes still shining.

And the tears start coming harder because this was the exact same face she was wearing when they burned her.

"Jeez France stop crying… now I'm crying too…"

* * *

_It's not only the humans they miss. _

_Sometimes it's old flames. _

"Should I be happy that he's smiling or worried that he's crying at the same time?"

Austria and Hungary gazed out the window, into the meadow where two figures laughed and danced.

"You look like you want to cry too dear."

"Ah well, Maria is standing behind you."

Hungary gave a small laugh.

"Go dear. I have not much to reconcile with."

Hungary watched her husband hold his hand out to the smiling, dead queen and after he sweeps Maria-Theresa out the door she resumes staring at Italy and Holy Rome dance with each other.

* * *

_Sometimes it's things you regret. _

"Sorry."

"Will that be how you greet me for the rest of time child?"

"What else am I supposed to say to someone I killed?"

She smiles, and America feels like punching himself in the face again because _how could he have killed her? She was always so kind to him-_

"We are bound to the decisions of our people child. It is not wise to blame yourself for things you have not control of."

America relaxes slightly, because being around her calms him, it always has.

"Okay mom."

Native America smiles at her son.

"You say that all the time but I bet my hair the next time I come you'll be brooding once more child."

* * *

_Sometimes, they simply come back to watch over._

"There, that's him."

Fredrick leaned over the window to squint at the man his companion is pointing to.

"Your brother does not bear much resemblance to you, except perhaps the shape of your eyes. He also seems to be a more cultured fellow."

His companion scoffs at the king, the bird on his head chirping.

"You always remark on that Fritz."

The Prussian king leaned back to observe the smile on his country's face."

"You seem quite proud of Germany Prussia dear."

The albino tips his head back and laughs.

"Of course I'm proud of the kid! He's one of the most powerful countries on Europe now! I can't now be proud of how awesome he is!"

"Why don't you go to him then?"

Frederick watches as the smile fades and the light I'm his eyes dull slightly.

"Ha. The kid's better off without his war crazy brother around."

Frederick sighs. Prussia can find so many ways to be a fool.

"Don't just push me out the window like that Fritz!"

"See you later Prussia dear."

The last part of his king Prussia sees is his smug face and then he's busy trying to not be a pathetic brother for a day.

_"Brüder?"_

"Ah it is your first Grey-Light festival… come on, let's walk around Berlin for a bit."


	6. Chapter 6

He was so not lonely.

The awesome Prussia couldn't possibly get lonely.

Being alone was nice!

It's quite, peaceful and cool.

…

Okay damn it he didn't like it at all.

The silence was deafening and he couldn't exactly talk right now.

Gilbird wasn't with him and he missed the bird.

He couldn't move, he couldn't breath and he couldn't see. He knew enough to guess what his surroundings looked like though.

He wished that he could go pester Austria, go out with France or Spain or maybe he'd go see how Sweden was doing with those Nordics. Hell at this point he'd wish Hungary was there to hit him with her frying pan.

Damn it, he was lonely.

He missed Germany.

If he knew it would be like this he would have told the lot of them to cremate him instead if sticking him in this coffin.


End file.
